Atelier Iris: Alchemic Journey
by Evnyofdeath
Summary: Part 1: Felt has always wanted to leave his home on Eden and go to the mysterious Belkhyde. Now he has no choice but to go as his home literally falls apart at the seems. Only the light of the Azure Azoth can guide him through this strange land safely.
1. Prologue

**Well, the Atelier Iris section of this site is all but bare, so I decided to do a novelization of the series. I'm starting with Atelier Iris 2 because chronologically it is the first in the series. I will then do Atelier Iris 1 and finish with Atelier Iris 3. Oh, and to those who are waiting for my other stories, I will still have time to work on them as well. I just can't ignore an epiphany like this or it may never come back to me again.  
**

* * *

Chapter 1 Prologue

"_The Power to Create…the Power to Destroy…"_

_Viese_

The red headed teen was ecstatic. Today was the day she became a full fledged Alchemist and made a pact with a Mana. Fingering the small gem in her pocket she would use to make said pact she filled to the brim with excitement. Taking a deep breath to calm herself she walked downstairs from her bed room and stared at herself in the mirror. She was wearing her usual long sleeved blue shirt with a loose peach colored blouse over it and long dark pink skirt that reached just above her ankles. In addition she was also wearing her pink circle shaped hat and what seemed to be a short pink cape over her shoulders. Smiling at her reflection she ran to her workshop - or Atelier as most official Alchemists called them - and grabbed the book she kept all her notes in. Strapping said book to a belt she wrapped it around her waist and tightened it so it wouldn't fall off.

"I'm ready! As of today I, Viese Blanchimont am an official Alchemist!"

Teeming with pride she rushed out the door and waved at the people she passed. Most if not all of them waved back for the citizens of Eden were as peaceful as the land itself. In fact, the last time any strife had been known to occur on the floating island was around 500 years ago. Sighing at the thought the girl picked up her pace and ran into the center of town. Glancing around at the area she smiled again, marveling at the serenity of the situation. Realizing she was going to be late Viese began running, and shivered when she passed the historical building. For whatever reason that one building in all of Eden gave off a forbidding aura as though it was protecting some dark secret, which made sense seeing as it was over 500 years old.

"Hey Viese! Make sure to sell me all the extra stuff you don't need when you become official!" A young blue haired boy yelled at her.

"Sure thing Yach!" She yelled back. "I still can't believe you're the one in charge of the shop! Your only 9 right?"

The boy just laughed and ran back into the shop his family owned. Shaking her head Viese picked up her pace even more. She didn't want to make a bad impression by being late. Rushing out of the town she began to trek up the hillside to get to the Eden Temple. Waiting there for her was the head of the temple Kreuz, who also happened to be her guardian. Deciding she couldn't afford to pace herself Viese ran full speed up the hill and as she finally neared the top let out a small cry of relief. She wasn't going to be late after all. Giggling the girl ran even faster towards the temple.

_Later_

"Okay Viese, you can open your eyes now." A male voice called out.

Viese slowly cracked open her eyes and smiled. She was now an official Alchemist. Now all she had to do was pact with a Mana and she would be set. She started turning around to go look around one of the Holy Grounds when she felt a hand rest on her shoulder.

"Viese, before you go I want to give you something."

"Hm? What is it Kreuz?"

"Here."

He held out his free hand and in it was a set of two rings. They were crafted out of gold and and several intricate runes carved clean through the sides. However that wasn't what caught her attention. Being an Alchemist Viese could sense an almost overwhelming presence from the rings and knew it was the power of Mana. Her eyes growing wide she looked from the rings to Kreuz and back to the rings before slowly reaching out and taking the rings. The vibrated ever so slightly in her grip and she knew it was because of the great power trapped within them.

"Those are the Share Rings. All we know of them is that over 500 years ago a very skilled Alchemist made them to share research with his peers, however we don't know how to activate them. Because of this we instead use them to show great respect to other Alchemists by bestowing them to them when they become official. My Alchemy Master gave them to me, and because I am your Master, I am giving them to you."

Viese slowly nodded as she took this in. She couldn't believe such a powerful artifact was being given to her, and didn't know how to express her gratitude.

"Oh, and I don't mind what you do with them, and long as they are kept safe. Why don't you give one as a present?" He asked with the slightest of smiles on his face.

Viese blushed. It was custom on Eden to whether you were a man or woman to give a ring to the person you loved. Swallowing she tried to open her mouth to protest, however was cut off when Kreuz started laughing at her reaction. Glaring at him she puffed out her checks and turned around before stalking away from him. When she neared the exit of the temple a side door opened and a woman wandered out, however she was no ordinary woman.

"Why hello Viese, as of today you're an official Alchemist, correct?"

"Yes I am Lutanus." Viese beemed at her.

Lutanus was a Darkness Mana. As such she was rather tall and had long black hair. She wore the usual crown like object in her hair that made it look like she had horns, and a long sleeved red blouse opposed to the regular blue one most Darkness Mana wore. And, as with all Darkness Mana, Lutanus had no legs, instead a large dark orb floated where they would be.

"Oh Before I forget, take this."

Lutanus held out her hand to Viese, and in them was a small leather bound book. Taking it Viese flipped through its pages and recognized it as an Alchemy book, and in it were several recipes she had yet to try. Smiling Viese thanked the Mana and began to walk out of the temple when Lutanus spoke up again.

"Oh Viese, wasn't Felt supposed to be here too? I know he is no where near you in skill, but I thought he promised to watch?"

Viese stopped mid stride.

"That's right. He DID promise, didn't he? I didn't notice he wasn't here I was so excited."

"Knowing him he would be at the Belkhyde Gate, so why don't you look there?"

_Felt_

The white haired boy stared in wonder at the two arching stone pillars that formed the Belkhyde Gate. If the stories were to be believe then the Gate acted as a barrier between Eden and Belkhyde. Sighing he wished he could pass through and see this strange world for himself. After all, the stories also said Eden used to be a part of Belkhyde, but they never actually explained why the two had split apart. Sighing again he stood up and walked over to the edge of the floating island. For whatever reason there was a wooden dock sticking out into midair, so Felt thought that when the island was a part of Belkhyde it must've been in the water. Imagining there was still water around it he pictured his reflection. His short white hair would be slightly messy and his bright blue eyes would definitely shine with curiosity. His reflection would also show that he wore a popular but slightly uncommon style that consisted of a long white undershirt with a dark blue overshirt that extended only to the bottom of his ribcage and had slightly over long sleeves. He also wore light grey tights and brown boots that extended up past his knees.

"Felt!"

Jerking his head up the boy turned towards the voice that called his name and saw a familiar red head walking towards him. Smiling at her he walked over and held tried to greet her before she cut him off.

"Where were you! You were supposed to meet me at the temple!"

"Oh, that was today?"

"Your so forgetful…" Viese sighed as her gaze shifted to the Gate.

Felt watched her for a moment before waving his hand in her face. She blinked and turned towards him with a peeved look in her eyes. Laughing slightly he walked away from her towards the path back to town. The girl looked at him curiously which caused him to laugh audibly this time.

"Don't you need to make a pact with a Mana now?"

The girl's eyes widened ever so slightly and she nodded before following him. The two walked part way to town before turning and heading into the forest. When they got there they slowly navigated their way through the trees and underbrush until they got to a large clearing. It obviously man made as there were several stumps around the edge, however for some reason the only plant that would grown in it was grass. Glancing into the middle of the clearing the two walked towards it and as expected saw a large stone tile in the grass. Sticking out of the tile was a strange sword. It had a 2 foot long blade that was oddly enough not attached to the hand guard. The hand guard itself was composes of two rings that hovered centimeters away from the blade and in the middle of the inner ring was a glowing red gem.

"The Azure Azoth….." Felt said quietly.

"Yeah, the protector of Eden."

Felt calmly walked over to the blade and placed his hands on the hilt and braced himself. He saw Viese throw a confused look at him and smiled before tugging on the blade with all of his might. In return for his efforts all he got a sore shoulder. Sighing he let go of the blade and dropped down. He saw Viese give him a concerned look.

"Don't worry, I try this every day, it never works."

He turned around and walked towards the other end of the clearing.

"Come on, we wanna get to Dour's Great Tree today, don't we?"

The girl nodded at him and rushed over. The two then continued walking down the path until they got to another clearing, however this one was a natural one. In the middle was what could be called the largest tree in Eden. Dancing around it were several fairy like beings. They were all about 2 to 3 feet tall and wore only green. They wore puffy looking pants and large shoes, and were wearing large green shirts that were obviously several times to large form them. They topped off their look with a green hat that looked like it belonged on a jester. One of them saw them and disappeared, reappearing in front of them.

"Hey there Viese! You're an Alchemist now right? Here to make a pact?" He asked excitedly.

The girl nodded and held took a gem out of her pocket. Holding it out it glowed and Felt watched as the Mana was drawn into the stone. When it was done the stone turned a bright green and the Mana reappeared in front of them.

"Congratulations! You now have a pact with I! Dour, The Mana of Wood!"

Felt and Viese turned to walk back to town when there was a sudden rumble. Their was a loud cracking sound and the ground shook violently. Felt was able to brace himself however he saw Viese stumble and reaching out grabbed her hand. After a minute or two the shaking stopped, leaving the two teens standing confused.

"Was that…..an earthquake?" Felt asked himself.

"Oh no! Look!"

The two turned and saw Dour pointing at the clearing. Where the Great Tree used to be there was a large crater in the ground, and all the Mana that had been dancing around it were gone.

* * *

**Okay, the plot is set. To those who have played the game, yes I changed a few parts. The next chapter will be about whats going on in Belkhyde.**

**Please Review  
**


	2. Belkhyde

**So, I introduce a few more characters in this chapter, as well as the world of Belkhyde. And it would seem Eden isn't the only of the two that is facing crisis at the moment.  
**

* * *

Chapter 2 Belkhyde

"_The finesse of total control…"_

_Noin_

"Damn! We were so close too!"

A red head ran across an impossibly long stone bridge away from their target. She was muttering every curse she could think of under her breath as she berated herself for failing this important mission. They had been so close, yet when the Champions appeared out of nowhere she had no choice but to flee. And unfortunately for her, her favorite of the three was following her. Galahad.

"Men! Don't let her escape!"

She knew that if she could get across the bridge into the desert she would be safe, but the problem was the length of the bridge. Sensing someone behind her she quickly swung around and landed a hard kick to the soldier's head, causing him to fall to the ground despite his helmet. Picking up the pace she realized she had passed the half way mark and silently cheered. At this rate she would make it across the bridge and everything would be fine. Flexing her wrists she prepared herself for an actual battle just to be safe. It was a good thing to because just then a warrior mounted on a large bird rushed her. Focusing she created an orb of energy in her right hand and slammed it into the side of the mount, causing the two to crash into the side of the bridge.

"I'm sorry Max, I really am."

_Yuveria_

She calmly watched as the system failed. The Guardo Drive wouldn't last much longer, and when it finally stopped working, Eden would return. That would spell the end of both worlds because those of Belkhyde wouldn't know how to properly use the Power of Mana. The blue haired woman calmly walked towards the Drive and placed her hands on it. Focusing all of her power she sent a hologram of herself to the Belkhyde Gate in an attempt to find the Master of the Azure Azoth and hopefully end this catastrophe before it began.

"We need you." She said in a slightly robotic voice.

_Chaos_

The man swore. He had no time to return to the capital to stop the invasion. Galahad and Tolena would have to do for he was doing something many times more important. He stared at the large device nestled in the cave and smiled. This was it. All he had to do was destroy this and it would trigger the return of Eden. When it came all he had to do was find an Alchemist to make him an Elixir. Reaching a hand to his waist he gripped the hilt of his blade. Drawing he marveled at it. The blade was roughly 2 feet long and floated above the hand guard which was in the form of two circles with a red gem in the middle. Taking a stance he lunged a the device and swung the blade through the machine, effectively destroying it.

"Please wait Rie."

_Noin_

She sat at their base, and stared into the ocean. She saw that her long red hair was staring to come undone from the clip she used to hold it up and fixed it. She mused that she might want to change into a different outfit, but she liked this one. It consisted of a purple tube top that only covered enough of her chest, and a pair of very very short purple shorts with an equally short purple skirt over them. She wore a pair of white and purple boots that extended past her knees, and a purple glove on her left hand. On her right arm she wore a large gauntlet like contraption that she used to fight with.

Sighing she stood up.

"Grey, I'm gonna go look around the desert and see what I find."

A rather masculine grunt was her only response so she took off to root around the desert that they had called home ever since the Empire had taken over Belkhyde.

_Felt_

The two teens ran through the forest to tell Kreuz what they had seen, and when they entered the Azoth's clearing stopped dead. The gem in its center was glowing brightly, so brightly in fact he almost covered his eyes. When the light dimmed slightly he edged closer to the blade and heard a voice echo in his head.

"…my call….."

"What?"

"Felt, are you okay?"

"…my call…."

"Can't you hear that voice?"

"What voice?"

"…one who answers my call…"

"Whose there!"

"One who answers my call. Do you have what it takes to save Eden from crisis?"

"Okay, I know I heard a voice this time!" Felt exclaimed.

"Felt, are you feeling okay?" Viese asked him, her voice laced with concern.

"Wait…..could it be….the Azoth?"

Felt inched closer to the blade and felt a warmth surround him. Reaching out he took hold of the blade's hilt once again and this time felt a strange resonance that had never been there before. Glancing over his shoulder at his friend he smiled hesitantly before turning back to the blade and gripping it with his other hand as well. Bracing himself he started tugging on the blade and at first didn't feel anything. Deciding this was going to be like every other failed attempt he released his grip on the blade and started to take his hands away from it when he felt it move. Startled he grabbed the hilt again and tugged. This time it slid out of the stone as though it hadn't spent the last half a millennia stuck in it. Stumbling backwards he gazed in awe at the blade.

"You answered my call."

Felt was going to ask what was going on when he realized it would look like he was talking to a sword to Viese. Deciding he would ask later he turned towards her. She was just as awestruck as he was at this development. Grinning like a maniac he walked towards her.

"Kreuz will never believe this."

Felt watched as Viese started nodding but stopped. She looked at him then back the way they had come.

"We have to tell him about the Great Tree!"

"Right."

The two ran out of the forest and towards the temple. Part way there Felt stopped in his tracks and turned towards the Gate. Feeling an irresistible tug he started running in that direction. Viese noticed this and chased after him. When they got there Felt slowly walked towards the Gate. When he was in front of it he reached out his hand jumped back when a small light appeared in the Gate. The light grew and formed into a blue haired woman. She was wearing an elegant blue dress and had her eyes closed. In addition she was constantly fading in and out of focus.

"Master of the Azure Azoth, we need you."

"What? Master?"

"The Guardo Continental Drive is failing, you must come to Altena Church."

"Altena Church? I don't think that's in Eden…..wait! You mean in Belkhyde!"

"We need you."

With that the girl disappeared. Staring at each other Felt and Viese came to the same conclusion and ran towards the temple.

_Later_

"Well, it has been a week, and we know nothing about whats going on…." Kreuz mumbled.

Felt was standing before him, waiting for orders. Ever since the incident in which not just Dour's Great Tree, but all of the Holy Grounds disappeared every Alchemist in Eden was being ordered to explore the island. Even though Felt was only an apprentice Alchemist he still volunteered to help. Kreuz cast a glace at him before nodding to himself.

"I guess we have no choice. Felt, you'll have to go to Belkhyde. There is a reason you were able to draw the Azoth when so many before you failed. On top of this that strange woman called you the Master of the Azoth, so I think it has to be you."

Felt nodded.

"I've been thinking the same. Its just that…I saw Viese crying…."

"Don't worry. When I adopted the two of you years ago when your families died, I knew you would grow close. Its only natural she would be feeling sad right now."

Felt nodded again.

"Yeah. Plus I have a duty to perform now. I have to do this. Kreuz, would you tell Viese that I'm going to come back no matter what?"

"I will."

With that Felt ran out of the temple and towards the Gate. When he got there he stood in front of it, gathering his thoughts. Taking a deep breath he stepped into the Gate and opened his eyes. He was still in Eden. Confused he stepped out of the Gate and looked it over. There had to be some way to open it, but he couldn't figure it out. Something occurred to him and he drew the Azoth from the sheath that had been made for it at his waist. Holding it towards the gate a light appeared in it before growing to the size of a large man.

"Felt! Wait!"

Felt turned around to see Viese running towards him. She was carrying things in her arms that he knew she was going to give to him. When she reached him she held out her hands. In them was a pot filled with a green liquid.

"Its not much but a small sip should heal any minor wounds you get…and…"

She put her hand in her pocket and pulled it out. She was fingering something in it and wouldn't look him in the eyes. Taking a deep breath she held out her hand and in it was a pair of rings. His eyes widening he glanced at her and saw she was blushing deeply.

"Th-they're the Share Rings. They let two Alchemists share their research across large distances."

Nodding his head slightly he reached out and took one of the rings. Looking it over he slid it onto his right ring finger and looked at it again. It was made of gold and had many runes on it and even though he was a novice he could feel great amounts of Mana Energy pouring out of it.

"I'll be back Viese, I promise."

Turning around Felt calmly walked through the portal in the Gate. He felt a sudden light headedness and fell head over heels as he lost all sense of direction. He felt himself hit something hard and a sudden wave of heat crashed over his body. Pushing himself off the ground he opened his eyes and saw he was in a giant desert wasteland. Standing up he picked up the Azoth and almost dropped it because of how hot the desert sun was making it. Sheathing it he shielded his eyes and took a few steps forwards.

"Is this hell hole really Belkhyde?"

* * *

**Well, there you go! I hope those who have played the game enjoy this, as well as those who haven't. I'm doing my best to stick to the game while adding my own to the story.**

**Please Review  
**


End file.
